


sign of the times

by jackklineisbaby



Series: Marvel [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame never happened, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Making Out, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Canon Fix-It, Reincarnation, Sad with a Happy Ending, but it's soft, enjoy ig, ghost kisses, its beautiful, loki doesnt stay dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackklineisbaby/pseuds/jackklineisbaby
Summary: Thor reminisces on old times with Loki. Little does Thor know that Loki's ghost is watching.He's his guardian angel now.





	sign of the times

**Author's Note:**

> okay this time im sorry  
> i swear  
> also, there's explicit activities mentioned. i promise when Loki is 13 and Thor is 21/22, nothing happened. That waited until they were 15/16 and 23/24.

_Just stop your crying, it's a sign of the times_  
_Welcome to the final show_  
_Hope you're wearing your best clothes_

Thor always considered Loki his brother, even if they weren't related by blood. He loved Loki in more than a brotherly way. There were multiple nights they would share a bed as they got older, some innocent, some not. Loki was Thor's anchor after Frigga had died. It's all he could think about when his father cast him out of Asgard. Loki had even come to visit him in spirit, lying about their father dying. It was hard being away from him. On Earth, when he wasn't busy with Jane and her friends, he was lost in a spiral of missing his brother. He wanted to hold him, kiss him. He just wanted to see his smile or hear his laugh again.

Now, he was sitting in the Guardians' ship. They had gotten to the Asgardians' respectable ship too late. All his people -including Loki- were dead. Thanos had said there would be no coming back for Loki this time. Thor didn't believe it. Loki would come back. He would come back and hug him and kiss him, tell him he was okay. They would be pressed up against each other's body in bed, just cuddling. Thor would have his arms around Loki. He would watch his brother's calm, sleeping face and admire it. His eyes would be closed, eyelashes brushing against his cheekbones. His eyebrows wouldn't be furrowed, instead sitting there peacefully. His mouth would be slightly parted, letting soft exhales out. It was beautiful.

A silent sob wracked Thor's body in the back of the ship. His eyes were wet and slippery with tears that were cascading down his face. None of the Guardians would see him cry. He wouldn't allow it.

"Brother, stop crying," Loki whispered from next to Thor. The words fell on deaf ears. He couldn't hear him. Loki had done his fair share of crying in the afterlife, but not nearly as much as Thor. "I'll be back before you know it."

 _You can't bribe the door on your way to the sky_  
_You look pretty good down here_  
_But you ain't really good_

Thor thought back on the time Jane had gone to Asgard with the reality stone -liquid?- in her. Loki had gotten stabbed in the chest. He hadn't been able to help. Thor was being pounded into the ground by Kurse. Loki had finished fighting the Dark Elves he was fighting. Looking over, he saw Thor getting pummeled, so, trying to be the hero for once, he ran over and stabbed him through the back with a sword. The monster turned slowly to face Loki, who looked scared to some extent. He grabbed Loki by the shoulders and slammed him against the sword protruding from his chest.

"No!" Thor screamed.

Kurse stared at Loki for a split second before throwing him off the sword, onto the ground. The God of Mischief landed on the rocky ground with a thud and grunt.

"See you in hell, monster," Loki spat, staring up at him from the ground.

After the monster was imploded to hell, Thor stood up and ran towards Loki. He wasn't losing his brother. Not on his watch. Yet, as he reached him and lifted his head off the ground, Loki was panting. The scared look on his face was even more prevalent on his milky features.

"No no no no," Thor rushed out, deciding to lift most of Loki's upper body off the rocks beneath him instead. "You fool, you didn't listen!"

"I know," Loki breathed out. "I'm a fool, I'm a fool." Loki winced and held his hand over the stab wound, looking down slightly.

"Stay with me, okay?" Thor more commanded than asked, placing a hand on Loki's cheek for a moment.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry-"

"Shh," Thor interrupted Loki's mumbling.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Thor reassured Loki, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to not cry. Loki's breath was hurried and labored as he stared up at his older brother -and lover. "It's alright." Loki had gone deathly still, his already pale and cold skin getting paler and colder. "I'll tell father what you did here today."

Loki's head shook just the tiniest bit as his blue eyes continued to stare up at Thor. They were losing color quickly. "I didn't do it for him," he finally got out. He went still and blinked one last time. He didn't open his eyes again as his mouth opened.

"No!" Thor screamed for the second time that day, face contorted in anger, loss, devastation. His heart was broken. Jane walked forward. Thor continued to kneel over his brother's dead body, a hand on his side.

 

Thor woke up with a pant, neck aching in the slightest from it's position on the wall. His icy blue eyes were wide with terror, heart racing quickly. One of the many times he had seen Loki die.

"Thor. I'm okay. I'll be home soon." When Thor didn't answer, Loki placed a ghostly hand on his cheek. "I promise you, brother. I intend to keep this one."

Thor went back to sleep after Loki placed a cold kiss he couldn't feel on his lips. He didn't have another nightmare for a couple days.

 _We never learn, we been here before_  
_Why are we always stuck and running from_  
_The bullets? The bullets?_  
_We never learn, we been here before_  
_Why are we always stuck and running from_  
_The bullets? The bullets?_

Thor remembered the time when they had shot those guys on the planet before Ragnarok happened. It was one of the first times they had teamed up and worked together in a while. They had done 'Get help!' Thor wasn't stupid. He knew Loki was planning something. So, he had placed the electrifying object on his brother and pressed it when he caught him doing what he suspected. Yet, they still met on Asgard and saved their people. After all, Asgard wasn't a place: it was a people. When Thor was in the back of the ship, putting on an eye patch, he was surprised to see Loki behind him. It  _had_ to be a projection again.

"It suits you," Loki broke the silence as Thor turned to look at him. 

"You know, maybe you're not so bad after all, brother," Thor raised his eyebrow at Loki.

"Maybe not," Loki smirked, slightly moving his head. This was probably one of the most -if not the  _most_ \- calm conversation these two had ever had.

Thor fiddled with something in his hands. "Thank you. If you were here, I might even give you a hug."

He tossed the object at Loki, still thinking he was a projection. But Loki caught it. Thor smiled. "I'm here."

Loki took a long stride or two towards Thor, setting the object down on his way. As they stared at each other, Loki's eyes flickered down to look at Thor's lips. Without hesitating, he gently pressed his mouth on Thor's, breathing in the scent around him. The blond's strong arms wrapped around Loki's waist, pulling the two flush against each other. There was no nipping, no biting. It wasn't urgent. They had all the time in the world to kiss. Right after they pulled away, Loki placed his forehead on Thor's shouldered. All they heard was the breathing around them.

It was the last time they were peaceful around each other.

 _Just stop you're crying, it's a sign of the times_  
_We gotta get away from here_  
_We gotta get away from here_

Thor remembered once when they were younger. In human years, Loki was probably thirteen and Thor was probably twenty-one or twenty-two (In Asgardian years, that would be 650 and 1,800.) They were walking in the gardens, just enjoying each other's presence. It was peaceful. When no one was around, Loki would blush as Thor pressed a kiss to the top of his head. That day, they were closer than usual. No fighting, no bickering. Just calmness around the castle. That night, in Thor's bed, they were cuddling; Loki's head was on Thor's chest, eyes closed, but not asleep. A large hand was rubbing his slim figure.

"Let's run away," Loki mumbled, keeping his eyes closed. "Imagine it. Just the two of us, Thor."

"Brother, as much as I would love to, we cannot. Maybe in some other timeline, if we had an older bother or sister," Thor whispered, kissing Loki's black curls.

"Mmph. Fine."

That was easier than Thor expected. Loki must've been tired, though, because right after he let out his muffled response, Thor heard very, very tiny and soft snores from on top of him. Shortly later, the older god fell asleep. That night, Loki had no nightmares, and Thor didn't, either.

_Just stop you're crying, it'll be alright_   
_They told me that the end is near_   
_We gotta get away from here_

Thor was up at the front of the ship, now. It was simpler to be up there and not cry than not be and cry. Rocket looked at him as the god was staring at the floor. Mantis had sensed something was wrong with whatever she can do, but decided not to speak up. Peter, Gamora, Groot, Rocket, and Drax said nothing as the latter two saw a few tears fall down Thor's face. He kept his calm and composed stature, but inside, he was nothing but scared, lonely, and heartbroken.

"Just stop your crying, brother. It'll be alright," Loki whispered, his invisible arms -atleast to the rest of them- wrapped around Thor's middle. He pressed a kiss behind Thor's ear. "We'll get away from here together someday. I promise you that." Another promise for him to keep.

 

Later that night, Thor was sitting against a metal wall of the ship. He remained in the front, refusing to remain looking weak to the others. Yet, they didn't think he was weak. It was him being self conscious. Who would've thunk; the God of Thunder, self conscious. What he still didn't see was Loki kneeling in front of him, a small smile on his face.

"I assure you, brother," he started to whisper, "the sun will shine on us again." Just like what he said before he died, as Thanos was holding Thor's head in his hand.

 _Just stop your crying, have the time of your life_  
_Breaking though the atmosphere_  
_And things are pretty good from here_

"He is anxious. Angry. He feels tremendous loss and guilt," Mantis whispered from her position over a knocked out Thor.

She wasn't wrong. He was angry at Thanos for killing his only remaining family member. He felt tremendous loss and guilt about Loki. As they were sitting around, eating soup, Gamora spoke up.

"The entire time I knew Thanos, he only ever had one goal; to bring balance to the Universe by wiping out half of all life. He used to kill people planet by planet, massacre by massacre," Gamora cut herself off.

Drax looked over at Thor. "Including my own."

"If he gets all six Infinity Stones, he can do it with the snap of his fingers. Like this," Gamora snapped her left hand. She looked dead serious.

"You seem to know a great deal about Thanos," Thor spat out.

"Gamora," Drax started, but paused, "is the daughter of Thanos."

"Your father killed by brother," Thor glared at Gamora with his good eye.

"Oh boy. Stepfather. Technically, she hates him as much as you do," Quill rushes out, sighing as Thor seems to soften a bit with his expression and posture.

"Families can be tough. Look. Before my father died, he told me I had a half-sister," Thor looks at Gamora, Quill, and Drax, "that he imprisoned in Hel. Then she returned home, and stabbed me in the eye. So, I had to kill her. It's life, isn't it, I guess. Goes round and round and- I feel your pain." Thor finished, now focusing on Gamora.

As they started arguing about Thor going to Nivadellir with Rocket, Peter mocking Thor, and everything else that was going on, they all were a mess.

"The Thanos killing kind," Thor looked over at Peter. Loki's ghost was standing next to Thor, shaking his head.

"Don't you think that we should all have a weapon like that?"

"No. You simply lack the strength to wield them. Your bodies will crumble as your minds collapse into the madness," Thor stated as if it were an everyday occurrence for him.

Thor, Rocket, and Groot left. Mantis, Drax, Peter, and Gamora stayed behind. This was a mess they couldn't fix. Yet, things were pretty good in the pod and in the ship. No crying. The atmosphere was nonexistent, but the stars made up for it.

 _Remember everything will be alright_  
_We can meet again somewhere_  
_Somewhere far away from here_

Thor had to remember that everything would be alright. No one was going to die. They would stop Thanos. Loki would come back. His heart would be mended. Right? Right. Thor got his hammer from Nivadellir, Groot's arm as the handle. Loki was with him the whole time, assuring him that they would meet again. They would get to run away like he wanted to when they were younger. Their dad wasn't here to stop them now. It was fine. Loki  _would_ be back. He would be back and they would have another slow, soft kiss.

In the pod, Rocket was pacing. He looked over at the window, seeing Thor staring out of it sadly. "So, dead brother, huh? Yeah, that can be annoying."

"Well, he's been dead before, but this time I think it really might be true," Thor looked over at the 'rabbit,' sighing.

"And you said your sister and your dad?"

"Both dead."

"Still got a mom, though?"

"Killed by a Dark Elf."

Rocket shook his head in surprise. He had to have  _someone_ he cared about who was alive. "A best friend?"

"Stabbed through the heart," Thor answered, looking through the window again, putting his elbows on his knees.

"Are you sure you're up to this particular murder mission?" Rocket asked, shuffling forward a tad bit.

Thor looked at Rocket from the corner of his eyes, a wide smile appearing on his face. "Absolutely. Rage, vengeance, anger, loss, regret. They're all tremendous motivators. They really clear the mind. So I'm good to go."

Rocket shook his head. Was he  _really_ sure about that? "Yeah, but this is Thanos we're talking about. He's the toughest there is."

"Well, he's never fought me," Thor retaliated.

"Yeah, he has," Rocket deadpanned.

"He's never fought me twice. And I'm getting a new hammer, don't forget." Thor had a point. He hadn't fought Thor when he had a hammer. Or any weapon, for that matter.

"Better be some hammer," Rocket crossed his arms as Groot's device beeped.

"You know, I'm 1,500 years old. I've killed twice as many enemies as that, and every one would have rather killed me, but none succeeded. I'm only alive because fate wants me alive. Thanos is the latest in a long line of  _morons_ and he will be the latest to feel my vengeance," Thor looked Rocket straight in his eyes. Loki shook his head from next to Thor.

"And what if you're wrong?" Rocket asked, his serious tone turning melancholy.

"If I'm wrong then what more could I lose?"

Loki furrowed his eyebrows, putting an invisible hand on Thor's shoulder. His brother needed to stop being so reckless if he wanted to live while Loki came back slowly. But they both knew he would  _never_ stop being reckless.

 _Just stop your crying, baby, it'll be alright_  
_They told me that the end is near_  
_We gotta get away from here_

A couple weeks later, Loki had managed to come back. He  _finally_ got to see his brother again. Said brother was in the Avengers building, sitting at a table and writing something down. Who knew? Keeping his footsteps light, he walked up behind Thor, just staring at the notebook. Jesus, his handwriting wasn't the best. It could improve, if need be.

"Brother," Loki whispered, putting his hands on Thor's shoulders. "I promised you I would come back."

Thor jumped up and spun around, spilling his drink all over his writing. He stared at Loki as if he was fake. This  _had_ to be fake. It just  _had_ to be. He put his big hands on Loki's cheeks, rubbing right under his eyes. Without speaking, he leaned in and kissed him. It was just as soft as the one right before Loki was -no. No thinking about that. Focus on him now. He was alive and well and that's all that mattered. Loki's hands were wrapped around Thor's wrists, his eyes closed. Odin, did he miss his brother's touch.

"Just stop your crying, brother. Please," Loki whispered as the pulled away, wiping at the few tears that were falling from icy blue orbs. "It's okay. I'm alive. I won't leave again."

And he didn't. They didn't run away, per say, but they got their own apartment after Thanos was defeated. Their friends all supported them dating. It was beautiful. Whenever Thor would grow his beard out, Loki would fret over it and make him shave it. He didn't mind the stubble, though. Loki kept his hair down to his shoulders. Thor would occasionally grow his hair out longer. Pepper and Tony had a daughter named Morgan. Steve and Bucky  _finally_ got together. Too much sexual tension, Loki had said one night. Their friends all were happy. Clint stayed on his ranch half the time, coming to visit the other times. One time, he brought his daughter to meet Morgan. They got along just fine. It was beautiful and that's all they wanted.

They were happy and they intended to keep it that way.

Happy.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry about spelling mistakes if there were any!


End file.
